


Coffee Break

by GizaMatox



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, OT3, Office AU, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, another au bc apparently this is all i do lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizaMatox/pseuds/GizaMatox
Summary: She picked her phone while sitting on her chair, placing the steaming cup on the table. Between the usual notifications she found Shadow's messages telling he was taking the newbie to eat with him. It's been 10 minutes since those were sent. The prick was luck the coffee machine was there to calm her nerves or he would have to say goodbye to his job.
Relationships: Mylene Farrow/Shadow Prove, Mylene Farrow/Volt Luster, Mylene Farrow/Volt Luster/Shadow Prove, Shadow Prove/Volt Luster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> Pls ignore the bad english, focus on the horny úwù

After the reunion was over, Mylene was relieved to finally have a break. Isn't that she didn't enjoyed watching Zenoheld's look of approval while showing the positives results of the month and counter Keith's snarky comments, it just that, right now, she had a brand new coffee machine on her office that required her attention.

The administration sector's floor was almost empty,only she and some two others employees occupying it. So it was safe to assume she could have a moment of peace since no one there was stupid to bother her in those moments.

Well, no one except Shadow.

Thinking about him, she noticed the empty balcony next to her office, he wasn't back yet. Closing the door behind her she made a note to give him some extra paperwork for this. While turning on the coffee machine she also realized the new intern,

wasn't back yet.

She picked her phone while sitting on her chair, placing the steaming cup on the table. Between the usual notifications she found Shadow's messages telling he was taking the newbie to eat with him. It's been 10 minutes since those were sent. The prick was luck the coffee machine was there to calm her nerves or he would have to say goodbye to his job. 

The  _ online  _ under his name appeared. 

**_Where are you fucker???,_** She texted, **_is Volt with you????_**

A small speech bubble with three dots showed on screen after, followed by his response

**_Hes having a snack_ **

Oh good, he had the intern with him, one less thing to worry about 

**_Hurry up already_ **

Three dots.

**_Wanna see?_ **

See?

**_What are you up too???_ **

**_ùwú_ **

**_Don't fucking ùwú me what are you doing???_ **

No response. Mylene was now impatiently tapping her nails on the table. When she was about to call him her screen reflected her frowned gaze with Shadow's name and the icon of a camera floating over it. He was face calling her.

She slid the icon down expecting to see his face and ready to scream at him but what she saw instead was quite a surprise. Thank goodness she was alone.

Instead of Shadow she saw Volt mouthing a cock, and by the few white pubics she assumed it was Shadow's. Volt's purple eyes shyly averting the camera and a faint blush over his cheeks, a trail of saliva formed between his tongue and the tip when he stops and finally looks at the phone in front of him.

The whole thing looked gorgeous and erotic, if she weren't still processing what she was seeing Mylene would definitely screenshot it and, if it wasn't for the workplace moral codes, make it her lockscreen.

The screen changes and now Shadow's face was occupying it. He appeared to be laid somewhere with one arm resting over his forehead. He was grinning and Mylene could see sweat forming on his face. He chuckles when he sees her surprised expression.

"Like what you see boss?"

Mylene blinks, her gaze more neutral and judgmental

"You two have so much free time that you can fuck around like that?"

"Aw don't be jealous" he stretch his free arm to the front, she could assume it was to pet Volt's head "just making sure the newbie feels welcomed." 

Mylene roll her eyes "right…I better see you coming from that elevator in 20 minutes or  _ you _ are going to have to start sucking dicks to pay your bills."

"I was about to finish, just thought you'd like to see it"

"Wow, you're so kind"

"Didn't heard a no tho" shadow winks. 

Mylene places the phone upside down over the table and open a drawer to fetch her headphones. She plugs it on the phone and places it on her ears. Before sitting back she considers for a moment and gets up to lock the door. 

"Go on" she says back on her seat, Volt was on screen again but now Shadow have placed the phone on a surface above him, giving her a better view of where they were.

It appears to be Shadow's car backseat. The phone was probably placed over one of the cup holders. Volt was now looking at him with a annoyed expression but it didn't indicate he was being forced to do it, he looked annoyed because he was forced to wait until Shadow was done showing off. The shyness probably because he was being watched. Mylene found interesting how he wasn't subjecting on it though.

Shadow's hand rubs his cock over the man's cheek, she could hear him mumble "the boss is watching. Give her a good show.". Volt trails it with his tongue from base to tip before taking it into his mouth. Volt's nose rubbing over the pubics while Shadow hummed in approval, moving his hips a little.

"Hmm he got talent" Mylene comments "first time doing that Luster ?" Volt shake his head with the cock on his mouth "that's no answer, I want to hear you."

Volt let it go to answer properly "no Ms. Farrow" under the camera Shadow clicks his tongue impatiently.

Mylene checkes her watch. They're both already late so no problem enjoying it fully. She sips her coffee and places it back on the table "would you like to torture my incompetent secretary a bit more for me? The pathetic squeaks he does are adorable, and I can reward you after Luster."

Volt smirks and nods, Shadow's voice intervenes "fuck no! I'm almost there!"

"Shut up! That's what you get for being late."

"Volt is also late!"

"Didn't said he wasn't getting punished too. Volt I want to see your hands on screen all the time, if I notice you touching yourself there will be consequences."

"Yes Ms. Farrow." Volt holds his thighs with both hands, adjusting himself between them. Mylene could see a red brick wall behind them and then she could figure out the whole situation. Shadow parked his car on a alley a few blocks near their building. The place was completely empty during this time of the day so it was a perfect place for horny people.

She knew a certain blond bitch also enjoyed taking his blue boot licker assistant for a walk there. Only humors, of course.

She guided Volt on how he should act, he started placing kisses along the man's left thigh, sometimes nibbling and biting near his crotch while keeping his cock untouched. Shadow hissing in frustration at every touch, every kiss and bite a painful torture. He began to regret calling Mylene, he was having fun and now he felt like dying (he still was having fun but he was expecting a more "light fun")

"Now finger him" Mylene instructed. And he did, she could see he taking one hand and placing it under Shadow, who arched his back with a surprised moan followed by "ah fuck!". His nails gripping the black fabric "c'mon...cut that shit out.."

Mylene smirks, the heat blossoming through her stomach, the heat growing between her legs. Damn she was enjoying it, resting her elbows on the table she was almost drowling over the mahogany furniture. Her cup already empty that she drank unconsciously while watching the show. Hearing Shadow begging was her addiction. Turning the full of himself fuckboy into a begging mess was her drug. And now it appears Volt could be a interesting new toy, so obedient and serious, her mind starting running with ways she could break his serious facade, Shadow already learned how to somehow. 

She glanced at the her wrist, her watch tik-toking, warning she needed to hurry. The other employees were probably already back from their breaks and the last thing she needed today was Hydron pesting her about her team's delays. She sighs up

"It's all good and all but I need you guys to hurry so Shadow get over it, but be gentle with the newbie."

"Finally" Shadow groans and even if his face was out of the camera's reach she could imagine his face of relief. Volt finally payed attention to his aching and throbbing cock and slid it into his mouth and as he was starting to bob his head Shadow grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced himself into his mouth, thrusting while keeping his head on place while Volt, who definitely wasn't expecting that, tried in vain to release himself from his hawk like grip but quickly giving up and just closing his eyes shut while Shadow used his throat like a animal in rut, moaning and grunting like one in the process.

Oh if Mylene wasn't already horny. She could feel the humidity between her legs. She was definitely going to ride the intern into the sunset, the workplace moral codes be damned.

The shakiness of the video decreases and gets stable again when Shadow pumps into his mouth a couple of times cursing and moaning his name. He slowly eases the grip on Volt's head and the man let his cock fall out of his mouth. "Swallow." Shadow says. Volt keeps his mouth close for a few seconds then opens it again, his tongue falling over his mouth, probably taking a breath. 

Shadow rubs his chin and she could hear him purring "good boy". Volt slaps his hand annoyed "warn me next time asshole."

This made Mylene chuckle "next time?" Volt roll his eyes "alright boys, play time is over. Fix yourselves and come back. Volt, to my office. Shadow, I will leave a neat pile of paper wanting for you on your table."

"You're so mean…" Shadow whimpers. She closed the call. Now back to reality, she noticed she were pressing her legs together the whole time. Her pussy throbbing with hard-on, she has holding herself to not finger herself right there. Not because she cared about her status, it was the opposite, Mylene Farrow wasn't going to settle for less. She was going to fuck Volt right there when he get back.

But for now, she had a image to maintain. She got up and poured to herself and glass of cold water from her small fridge and unlocked the door. Them went back to her seat (that was warm like a furnace) and turned on her computer for another normal day of work.


End file.
